Sudbina jednog cveta
by Aod4L
Summary: Kratka priča o jednom naučniku koji je našao odgovor na pitanje da li je ovca pojela ružu ili ne.


Zdravo dragi čitaoče!

Da li se ponekad zapitaš da li je ovca pojela cvet ili ne? Da? Odlično! Imam odgovor za tebe. Pre nego što ga dobijes, ispričaću ti kako sam do njega došao.

Lutao sam afričkom pustinjom pre dva meseca. Moja ekspedicija je tragala za ostacima asteroida X-4577. Došli smo u pustinju i započeli potragu. Našli smo ga nakon pet dana.

Možda se pitaš zašto nam je toliko trebalo da nađemo jedan kamičak. Upravo zbog toga! Pustinjom duvaju vetrovi koji nanose pesak i zatrpavaju sve pred sobom. Eto, zato je potraga trajala pet dana.

Elem, šesti dan krenuli smo nazad, ali zahvatila nas je peščana oluja. Tu sam izgubio članove ekspedicije. Nisam znao šta im se dogodilo. Nekako smo se razdvojili. Ne brini, svi su živi i zdravi. Svi smo se izvukli. Ne bih bio ovde i ovo ti pričao da nismo.

Pesak me je zatrpao i kada sam se iskopao, video sam da je oluja prestala i da nikog nema. Tražio sam moje prijatelje, zvao, tragao, tragao i još vise zalutao.

Pala je noć a ja još nikoga nisam našao. Pogledao sam u nebo misleći da se tako mogu orijentisati. Zvezde su mi se učinile poznatim. Nemoguće! Pogledao sam oko sebe. Ne, to nije moguće. Kako mi se predeo u pustinji u kojoj nikad nisam bio može učiniti poznatim?

„Zdravo!"

Spustio sam pogled i ugledao malog dečaka zlatne kose.

„Zdravo!" ponovi on.

„Zdravo." uzvratih, čudeći se.

„Da li si se izgubio?" dečak me upita.

„Da. Ko si ti?"

Mislim da znam ko si, ali ne mogu da verujem u to.

„Ja sam putnik."

„Putnik? Ali ti si dete! Sam si u pustinji!"

„U kratkoj sam poseti. Tražim nešto."

„Šta tražiš?"

„Došao sam po jedan cvet. Moj je usamljen."

OVO JE MALI PRINC moje srce mi je govorilo, ali nisam mogao da mu verujem jer sam bio prilično siguran da haluciniram usled žeđi, gladi i umora. Ovaj dečak što stoji ispred mene je samo halucinacija. Od svega što moj mozak može da stvori, zašto je stvorio njega? Da li umirem? Da li ću poslednje trenutke na ovoj planeti provesti halucinirajući u pustinji?

„Da li si žedan?" moja halucinacija upita.

„Da, veoma, ali nema vode u blizini."

„Ima. Ja znam za jedan bunar. I ja sam malo žedan."

„Bio bih ti veoma zahvalan kada bi mi pokazao gde je."

Možda moja podsvest zna nešto. Neka me vodi.

„Hajde. Ovuda."

Krenuo sam za njim. Hodali smo dugo i pomislio sam da uzalud trošim energiju prateći figment mašte kada je dečak zastao.

„Tu smo."

I zaista! Bunar je bio ispred nas! Možda i ne umišljam? Možda je ovaj dečak stvaran? Možda...

Napili smo se vode i seli da se odmorimo. Odnosno, ja sam seo dok je on pričao.

„Zemlja se nije promenila puno otkad sam otišao. Bunar je još uvek na istom mestu. Nadam se da su i ruže. Možda bih mogao videti i prijatelja lisicu."

Zaista je on. Šta je ono rekao na početku? Želi još jedan cvet? Još jedan ili novi? Uhvatila me panika. Da li je ovca pojela ružu?! Da li je zaboravio da je stavi pod stakleno zvono, a ovca se prišunjala i pojela je?

„Pitaću lisicu da li je videla neko drugo cveće. Ne mogu poneti nijednu od ruža. Moja ruža bi bila ljubomorna i ljuta."

Uh, dobro je! Nije je pojela!

„A ovca? Nisi je valjda ostavio samu sa cvetom? Pa poješće ga!"

„Neće. Stavio sam je u kutiju."

„U kutiju?!"

„Da. U njenu kutiju."

„Ali ugušiće se! Kako može da diše u kutiji?"

„Ima rupe za vazduh."

„A hrana?"

„Poneo sam dovoljno."

„Doneo si ovcu sa sobom?"

„Da. Bojao sam se da je ostavim samu."

Seo je pored mene i ništa više nije rekao. Bio sam umoran i sklopio sam oči samo na trenutak. Začuo sam glasove. Ljudi! Spašen sam! Okupili su se oko mene. Rekli su mi da me traže već tri dana. Tri dana? Tri dana sam bio izgubljen u pustinji? Zvuči predugo, ali je ipak istina. Gde je dečak, upitao sam ih. Rekli su mi da nema nikakvog dečaka.

Nakon kratkog boravka u bolnici, vratio sam se kući. Saznao sam da su svi moji prijatelji iz ekspedicije takođe spašeni. Oni nisu lutali dugo kao ja. Još uvek nismo sigurni kako sam se tako odvojio od njih.

Rekao sam im za dečaka u pustinji. Nisu mi verovali. Zaboravio sam da sam se vratio u svet odraslih. Njima je crtež zmijskog cara koji je progutao slona samo šešir. Njima su samo istorija, geografija, matematika i gramatika bitne. Shvatio sam da iako sam odrastao, ne pripadam njihovom svetu. Naučio sam da se ponašam kao oni, uklopio sam se, ali im nikad neću pripadati, makar ne u potpunosti.

Uprkos njihovom insistiranju da sam halucinirao, uprkos mom razumu koji mi je govorio isto, moje srce kaže da nisam. A ja verujem srcu. Ono ne pripada njihovom svetu. Znam da sam ga video i znam da smo razgovarali. Nadam se da je našao cvet koji odgovara i njemu i njegovoj ruži.


End file.
